As a company grows in size and complexity, and its customer base increases, and/or expands its customer offerings, more devices may be needed to store and process the information needed to service those customers. These devices may be networked across many rooms in a single building, across multiple buildings on a corporate campus, or across multiple locations separated by hundreds of miles communicating only through commodity Internet connections. Moreover, the complexity of networked systems can increase dramatically as the number of devices interconnected to facilitate the exchange of information also increases. Managing the flow of information can be a daunting task, even with a computer.